


Let's Do It

by poetdameron



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More like... season 8 never happened but whatever, Post-Series, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: There are things a man should not say after great orgasms on Christmas' Eve, Steven Hyde should have known better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to post this before the year ended, and with the wonderful NannyGirl's help, here it is! This year has been... well, something. But between the good things I got, is this fandom. So consider this a 'thank you' and a 'we'll be seeing each other next year, too'. 
> 
> Happy new year!
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [original post](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/post/155196828820/also-41-because-its-the-fandoms-theme) to support me! Thank you!

**Let’s Do It**

 

All of Jackie’s clothes were on their bed and Hyde asked himself once more, what was he thinking? This was  _insane_ , but hey– It had been his idea and, surprising him like she always did, she had said yes.

He walked slowly to their closet. When he bought this house, he also arranged everything for the master bedroom’s closet to be expanded. It had took the next room’s bathroom, but Jackie had a literal room for all her clothes (and his) and shoes (and his), and it made her damn happy. So it was worth anything.

Now, almost two years later, standing at the end of their closet, she was fighting her reflection in the mirror, making faces at herself as she changed her dress a third time. He wondered if she was sensing the crazy in all this, the frown she was wearing didn’t help him to feel better and– yeah, maybe he should stop this madness.

“Jackie?”

“Out!” she yelled at him, turning around and manacing to throw him her pearl dress in the face if he didn’t ovey right away. “You can’t see me until we are there, it’s bad luck!”

“How I am supposed to not see you if I’m driving us there?” he said, biting his tongue to not laugh. If Jackie saw him laughing in this situation, she was going to throw him more than one pretty dress.

“Then I’ll call Donna!” she said, walking towards him with the dress high above her head and he started to walk away, covering himself with a smile. “We have to! We need at least two witness! And a bestman and bridesmaid! Call Donna and Eric now!”

“But–”

“STEVEN!” she finally hit him with the dress. “CALL THEM NOW!” she pushed him outside the closet, closing the door on his face. “AND DON’T COME HERE AGAIN! YOU’LL SEE ME AT THE WEDDING!”

There was something about her nervouness and tone, Hyde knew this was wrong, this had been a bad idea. Why would she say yes to this? Jackie deserved a proper wedding, kick-ass reception and a ring he could barely pay. Instead, she had said yes to his drunken-in-Jackie post-orgasm proposal of getting married  _right now_.

“Jackie? I need to talk to you for a second.”

“You can’t! I already put on the dress!”

Hyde rolled his eyes, then sighed and knocked on the door. “You are changing it again in like, five seconds anyway.”

“Not helping, Steven!”

He finally laughed, hearing her angry cry inside. Alright, he may be as good as dead now, but he had to try anyway. “I think–”

“DON’T DARE YOU!”

“We shouldn’t get married–”

“HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!?” she opened the door in her underwear, her eyes were wet already and Hyde struggled to mantain the damn zen. “All these years and when you finally want to marry me you say NO before we even make it outside the house!? This was your idea!”

“Let me finish, let me finish!”

“No!” she slapped his arm. “I’m tired of your bullshit!” she did it again, it didn’t hurt but damn, she needed to calm down. “Are you making fun of me, Steven? Is that?” a third time, Hyde tried to take her hands away, but she kept hitting him. “This is a stupid burn for you?” once more, her rage was starting to actually scare him a little. “You are 23! Act like a man already!”

“That’s it!” finally, he took borth her wrists and mantained her hands away from his body, she started to kick him and Hyde jumped, trying to get away from her. “Jackie, listen to me!”

“No! I’m not listening to your crap anymore! You think you can tell me things like l _et’s get married right now_  on christmas eve and then say that you don’t want to?”

 

“I never said that, woman!” somehow, he ended over the bed and she looked at him from the ground, there were actual tears going down her face and Hyde swallowed hard. “Jackie, I’m just thinking– we shouldn’t get married  _like this_. I never said we  _shouldn’t_ get married!”

She didn’t replied anything, only looked at him before running back into the closet. For a second or two, Hyde stood on the bed trying to process all that had happened in questions of minutes, until Jackie’s muffled crying filled his brain and his body jumped immediately to comfort her.

Knocking on the door, he waited for her to calm down enough to insult him and tell him how he was going to die the second she stepped outside. He supposed this may happen, but it was for the best. She was going to hate him the rest of their days if he allowed this wedding to happen.

“Baby, I know you are upset. But listen to me, please…”

“Shut up!”

He rolled his eyes again, his chick was damn complicated and imposible to talk to when she was upset. She may feel rejected, and that was the last thing he wanted now.

“I love you.” he murmured, hoping she would at least get that right.

“You always say that only when I’m upset!”

Well, fuck. “What?” he looked at the door with a pprehension. “That’s not true…”

“It is! Those are the only times you say it recently, it’s not fair! If you love me, Steven, you love me in a way I don’t understand!”

All ideas of being mad at her suddenly disappeared, Hyde walked away from the door and stared at it like trying to burn a hole on it, see her. Was she right about him and his words? Man, he has been so caught up in other crap like  _not_ making her angry and avoiding the hell out of Bud, it wouldn’t be a surprise if it turns out–

“Jackie?” he tried again, she sounded less constipated now, but was still crying. “I’m so sorry, doll.”

“Why would you say something like that and act like you wanted it to then dismiss it like if it’s nothing? You know what this means to me.” she said, Hyde sighed and leaned his forehead on the door. “I’ve been waiting for years, Steven! I told you I would, but that doesn’t mean– it doesn’t mean you can be cruel about it!”

“I’m not trying to be cruel.” that sounded terrible, Hyde shook his head to himself. He needed to control his annoyance and tone, this wasn’t Jackie’s fault. “I _do_ want to marry you, Jackie. But if I let it happen like this, you will regret it somewhere in the future.”

“You think I would regret marrying you? You are an idiot, Steven.”

“God, no… I hope.” he sighed. “I guess you may, now.”

They fell into silence, he felt the mist of his distraction and negligence of her these past months. Yes, he only told her he loved her every time she was upset, and it was happening more and more every day. Hyde swallowed again, the drum’s solo on his chest was starting to hurt his ears.

“You don’t want to get married like this, Jackie.” he said, she started to talk again, so he quickly kept going. “I don’t want you to accept my stupidity just because you think I don’t want to marry you. I do, alright? I just said something stupid– I was just…”

Then, the silence. Her small steps echoed near the door and Hyde moved, shame consuming his mind when she opened the door and let him see her like this mess he had made of her. 

“Just what?” she said.

 _Talk_ , he reminded to himself, he needed to be honest and talk. 

“This past year has been a nightmare,” she opened her mouth and he quickly added, “not because of you. It just has.” he opened his hands, resting them on her shoulders. “I guess I let the whole Bud-is-back-with-Edna crap get over my head, even when I said it wouldn’t.”

“What does that has to do with us getting married?”

“You did make me feel better today, like you wanted.” he said, she sighed and nodded. “And the first thing I thought after was, ‘why aren’t we married? We should be’, and I just said out loud.”

“So then what?” she was frowning again, Hyde swallowed but smiled at her.

“Wait here.”

“Steven!”

“Just wait here!” he said.

When he left the room, Hyde hoped she would understand he wasn’t just running away, he had something in mind. Really, he should had started with this  but whatever.

His study was dark as the rest of their house when he opened the door. But Hyde knew perfectly were the object he was searching for was. When he got Izzy, his grandmother, to help him with it, he didn’t have anything else planned but the fact that he still had six months to pay for it and the restoration they did of the piece.

Opening the box, he sighed.  _He should had started with this_ , not let his foggy-on-Jackie-bliss mind take over his mouth and do this ridiculous mess. They weren’t kids anymore and they (she) had waited, _endured_ , enough.

 

Maybe this was going to be those softer chapters of their life together, like Mrs. Forman is always saying. With its stupid start.

 

Smiling, he ran back to their room, following the stairs and the light of their bedroom. Jackie was now sitting on their bed, his eyes finally noticing she had put on his favorite lingerie of hers, and oh. Oh, this is going to be a  _Moment_.

“Is that…?” she stood, he looked at the little box on his hands and shrugged. “What are you doing?”

There was only one way to do it right, and if he was going to make her feel better after tonight’s circus, it was only fair for him to get on one knee as she always wanted.

But seeing her put on a surprised face, her cheeks going pink? Beautiful. Hyde smiled, knowing he should had done this way before. So, he opened the box. Jackie jumped when the ring she should be wearing for months by now appeared on her view, both hands over her mouth.

“Doll,” he tried but she started to jump, shaking her head and for a second, he felt cold all over the bottom of his back. “What?”

“I’m in my underwear! I’m in my underwear! Wait!”

She moved fast but his hands were faster, had life of their own, and took her hand before she could get into the closet again, pushing her against his chest in the ground once they both fell, his ass supporting their joined weights.

“What are you doing, Steven?”

“You are perfect as it is.” he answered, laughing. Not sure if it was for the moment or the nervouness, but he showed her the box again and they admired the ring in silence.

It was an original piece from the 20s, Jackie had showed him the ring on a catalogue she got from a auction Buddy Morgan had invited her and Donna. When he saw the price, he laughed in her face, and she had hit him with it but accepted it was too much. An engagement ring like that was what she deserved, he was imagining her with it when he laughed that time.

Five damn rocks, the one in the center was still the original. It had one of the base replaced five years ago due to maintenance and they had put another new one just before giving it to him, it had fallen when they cleaned it and, lucky him, it made the praise smaller. Either way, to be honest, he would had paid anything to see Jackie as happy as she was smiling right now, looking at her vintage, unnecesary expensive, engagement ring.

“Would you marry me, Jackie?” he wishpered against her neck, the goosebumps that followed his words were a small surprise. When he saw the same effect on her skin, his lips kissed her neck as she nodded silently. “No words?”

“Yes!” she cried, the sound of her voice was enough to move everything inside him and his lips kept kissing her neck. “Of course, yes!”

His fingers reacted first, taking the ring from its box and slowly putting it where it belonged. It fit perfectly on Jackie’s finger, she admired it with him as his hand caressed hers. This felt better. Way better.

“It’s an original piece?”

“Yeah, I ripped it off Zelda Fitzgerald’s cold, dead hand.” he answered, “Don’t worry, I sent it to have some restorations, clean it a bit. One of the diamonds fell.” all these stupid details were on the little recipt he got when the ring was delivered to Grooves and his grandma had called, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“You robbed a tomb for me?” the smile on her face was precious, she cuddle her back against his chest even more.

“Of course, grasshopper. You want it, you have it.”

“Good!” she laughed, the tears on her face were tender and warm when he kissed her cheek. “Steven?”

Jackie moved on his arms, facing him with too shining eyes, the pink on her cheeks was different from all their encounters and when she smiled, his heart felt invensible. She kissed him without a thanks, but a convincing announcement of what was coming for them, and he wanted it all. Had wanted it for so long, it was ridiculous to keep delaying it.

So he kissed her back, feelings against feelings, a turbulence that still amazed him and shaken him all over. She smiled between their lips and he laughed, his nose caressing hers before their lips reclaimed what was theirs on the other, then two times and a third, long, long, long third kiss.

“You’re still all dressed up.” she said in a sweet murmur.

“I can fix that. Give me two seconds, three because I don’t want to buy another fancy shirt ever again.”

Jackie laughed, shaking her head. “No! I mean… we dressed up all fancy, and we aren’t going anywhere tonight…” she pouted, playing with the buttons of his shirt. “It’s still nine something, Steven.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “You just want to go yell to everyone you got engaged.”

She smiled, her cheeks turned red and the sight made him smile wider than he wanted to. “Maybe? It’s just… I’ve been waiting for this, and– and–”

“Alright.” he sighed, “Let’s go. Donna and Forman must be still at his parents, Fez and Laurie too.”

“Yaaay!” she rounded his neck with her arms again, kissing him hard and messy. “You won what I do that you like so much, puddin’.” her coquetish tone and mischief smile made him need her right now, right here.

“I’ll have to ask you to marry me more often.”

“Yes, please!” she kissed him once more.

Hyde laughed, nodding and kissing her a couple of times more and then playfully slapped her ass. “Go now, put on a pretty dress and let’s rub your expensive and stolen ring to Laurie and Forman.”

“Oooh! She’s going to be so mad!” Jackie stood, running inside their closet happily. He sighed, slowly standing and feeling incredible light. “Steven?” she was back at the entrance, he looked at her and smiled. “I love you, too.”

He followed her inside their closet, making her laugh when his lips crashed on hers and went down her chin and neck. Giving it a second thought, their friend’s envy could wait.

*******

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://jacquelineshyde.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
